duocatefandomcom-20200215-history
Cate
Сate is a DeerDog. She is a girl. Her element is not. Born from Ezel and Shell. Story Young age When she was still at a very young age. She met Carroll. She fell in love with him very much. And of course, fendol came from him. Namely, how Kate appeared, now you will know everything. Сate's parents are something between a deer and a dog. Сate's mother is Ezel, she’s not like a deer, but the deer's ears. Сate's father is Shell, he is a dog. They, too, supposedly had a merger. But that's for sure. That she was born from Shell. Even at a very young age. But since she loved Carroll. He was afraid to confess to her. But in the end, she left Carroll. (It is not known why.) And she did not recognize Fendol as her child. Now Сate completely lost hope. And she decided to date Duo. Since she had nothing left to do. And because of this, that he loved her. Character / Personality Cate - You can say she is kind, friendly. But sometimes arrogant. And she is practically carefree, and in the main she does not think when she says something. Talkers, from early childhood. Sometimes shy. But this is only in extreme cases! And if she finds a good conversationalist. That, her conversation will be endless! Although her age can be said to be an adult. She almost always behaves like a teenager. Appearance / And its relative qualities Cate - Pink-Purple DeerDog Eyes - There is an overflow of colors of Purple and Yellow, and in the middle is orange. Sometimes a pupil appears. (It depends on what mood she is in now) For example: Heart - A sign of love, or she liked something. A circle is simply not happy with something. A drop is sad or upset by something. Lightning is evil. A simple character - there is no pupil (And this is not universally why it disappears) She has two wings, one purple and the other yellow. Inside the ears there is an overflow of colors of purple and yellow. The tail also has an overflow of purple and yellow. And the tips of the paws are yellow in the color of the coat, and on the chest its coat is also yellow. And at the tips of the hind ears their color is orange. And the paw pads also have an overflow of purple and yellow. Abilities Cate can create a pink-purple barrier. Which practically does not break through! But there is one thing. Because of him, she loses almost all her strength. And she weakens. And she needs to recover at least 2 days. And her simple attacks / abilities. This is when she can create cloud cupcakes. (This is what they are called) And attacks. This is when she creates small magic balls. But they do damage so well. Attitude As you know, Cate is very friendly, kind and sociable. She seems to have no enemies. But she doesn't get along very well with Newsis Not that they are direct enemies ... They just do not find a common language among themselves. And just Newsis doesn't want to talk. And sometimes when Cate comes up to ask something or just try to chat with her. She is... Releases her magical attack, and as she calls it. "Eraser Cate" Or vamols. But she is only trying to scare Cate. But they are not going to really fight yet. Ezel As a mother, she loves her very much and supports her in difficult times. And Ezel always laughs at her jokes and stupid things. Ezel sometimes also does not mind joking with her loves. And they have a great relationship! Shell You can say they have a strained relationship. You can say like the best! They rarely communicate. But when Shell has a free moment! He teaches Kate new abilities. And so, a normal relationship. Duo Well... You could say they love each other. Yes Nothing more to say. Awr Purely friendly. But they can and quarrel! But in the end they will make peace. Waity and Naity Good relationship. And again friendly. It is very interesting to communicate with them! Because they are almost like twins. Blackie Relations... Friendly, just friends. Rain Very good relationship! They have been friends since early childhood. Always friendly. And very sociable. Carrol Former Paiiwie Loved. And for a long, long time met. But fate played like that and they parted almost immediately. Starls Communicate. I would not say that they’re just so friendly. But the relationship is normal. Trivia Like all kittydog and the like, it has no bones and all that. Cate is a name for nothing. There is the first version of Cate. (Niffie) But most likely she is just from another universe Cate is most likely a child, not a merger. But there is such a version that, Ezel and Shell made a merger. (But it is not exactly) Cate, can do cloud cupcakes. (Which are edible) There is no company yet, but it will probably be soon. Emotions were said above. Category:Character Category:Oc